Rotary seals are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,205 issued Jul. 24, 2001 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,838 issued Dec. 19, 2000. In such patents, unidirectional seals are disclosed that are either stacked or used as a single seal and pressed into a housing.